


1 in 4

by qazwc



Series: Drarry Spoofs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1 in 4, Coming Out, Draco being annoyed by Harry's antics, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Spoof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazwc/pseuds/qazwc
Summary: Hermione shares what she learned in a muggle statistics book.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Spoofs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201208
Kudos: 27





	1 in 4

**Author's Note:**

> So like I'm pretty sure I based this one off of the drarry spoof where Hermione tell Ron and Harry that 1 in 4 people are gay and Harry says he hopes it's Draco. You probably don't know what I'm talking about.

Hermione was reading a muggle statistic book from her parents. "Did you know that 1 in 4 people are gay." She says to Ron and Harry as they read in library. There are 4 people in library. Madam Pince had to step out for a moment.

"I hope it's Draco." Harry suddenly says. "Why?" Hermione ask him. "Because I'm dating him." Harry says answering her question with a goofy smile. 

From a few book shelfs over they hear Draco yell "Harry, we weren't supposed to tell them yet!" 


End file.
